New Neighbors
New Neighbors is an episode in season 1. In this episode, Dog believes the new neighbors are aliens. Characters * CatDog * Space Grannies * Aliens (New Neighbors) * Alien Kid * Winslow * Rancid * French Guy * Italian Guy Plot Dog narrates a superhero fighting aliens, which shifted into Dog wearing a space costume and Cat dressed as an alien. Soon, Dog becomes afraid of Cat (Playing as an alien), and he runs to the house pulling Cat. After Cat gets hit on the door, he looks at his watch and starts reading. Dog gets a comic from the house despite not liking to read. CatDog hears a horn of several trucks leaving from a house nearby. When Dog reads the comic, he notices that the house nearby is identical as the one in the comic placed by aliens. Inside the house, Dog reads more of the comic, worrying if he gets captured by the aliens. Soon lights flash in the house, which made Dog running in fear. They get sucked by a vacuum into a spaceship and scream as the spaceship moves farther from Earth. The spaceship takes CatDog into a cage in a distant planet, where aliens attempt to kill them. Soon it turns out to be an illusion with Dog telling Cat that he does not want to get probed. Dog runs to a window and shows Cat the comic, thinking that a brain-sucking machine is in the house but Cat tells Dog to stop reading the comic. Winslow comes out of his hole, where Dog tells him about aliens. Winslow does not believe in Dog, and as he leaves the house Dog tries to make Winslow believe in him but he leaves. As Cat reads a book and Dog looks at the alarm clock, a shadow appears in the door. Dog screams but Winslow appears. Winslow bumps into the wall two times, and puts his contacts on before entering is hole. Thinking that Winslow is a space zombie, Dog calls Rancid in the Nearburg Police telling him about Aliens, yet Rancid tells Dog to "Stop reading comic books." When the doorbell rings, Dog looks out thinking aliens have come in front of the door. Cat opens the door where the 'aliens' are two elderly women asking Cat to burrow sugar. After Cat gives them sugar, Dog believes the women are aliens in disguise. Refusing to believe in Dog, Cat goes upstairs for bed. In the bedroom, Cat sleeps but Dog remains awake. He notices that the fan rotates into a UFO and leaves out of the room into the suspected house. Clones of the elderly women seen earlier come out of the house, flying to Nearburg and causing destruction across Earth. Dog screams and holds on to the rotating fan, which wakes up Cat. They come out of the house from the window. Dog tells Cat his nightmare but Cat tells him that they will go to the house to prove that the women are not aliens.Afraid of aliens, Dog goes to the house resisting Cat. Dog pulls the front half of their house but he loses his grip on the house and he and Cat are tossed into the suspected house. One of the elderly women opens the door where Cat comes inside the house but Dog does not want to come in. As they went inside Dog spotted the 'death ray' behind the curtains but when the curtains are moved, it turns out to be an aquarium. Dog realizes that the elderly women are not aliens. Soon CatDog receives cookies from the women. Back into their bedroom, Cat tells Dog to not talk about aliens existing. Dog promises him and puts his comic book into the trash. When CatDog are sleeping, the cookies glow, speak, fly and reveal robotic hands. They take Dog's trashed comic and give them to the elderly women. The elderly women announces to start an invasion on Earth, and their house goes up like a rocket. Dog screams but he goes sleeping again. Trivia/Goofs Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:1998